


i'm sure if you're sure

by hufflebee



Series: queer!izzy verse [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: "And suddenly, Izzy finds herself closer to Maia, their bodies flush together, their faces a breath apart. The entirety of the club seems to fade away, the music becoming distant, the air feels more charged, and Izzy feels like the world is now only this moment. Her gaze drops to Maia’s parted lips, and then back up to her eyes, and while Izzy isn’t a stranger to this look on someone’s face, seeing it on Maia’s makes her heart skip a beat."following the previous instalment of this series (can mostly be read separately)





	i'm sure if you're sure

**Author's Note:**

> well, that took longer than expected, i apologise!  
> i hope you enjoy this and if you want to keep up to date with all my writing, be sure to follow my tumblr @hufflebee
> 
> also, thank you so much to anyone bookmarking/commenting on this series, it truly means the world to me.

The music is loud, vibrating through Isabelle’s body as she and Alec make their way to the VIP area of Pandemonium. The multicolored lights reflect off of the jewelry people around them are wearing, or the glitter on their skin as they move to the music. The club is packed, but no one seems bothered by the sea of bodies surrounding them, in fact, everyone seems drunk on it, smiles bright and eyes drinking in the crowd around them. Isabelle spots some people waving rainbow flags, or similar ones with fewer colors on them, ones matching the decorations in the club. There are two girls next to Isabelle now, hands on each other’s hips as they share a short kiss, their smiles vibrant and unguarded.

Isabelle feels Alec pull her forward, and realizes they’d finally made it to the VIP area. Magnus, Raphael and Luke are talking to Simon, or rather; Simon is waving his hands at them while explaining a seemingly very compelling story. They’re standing at the VIP bar, and next to them is a couch where Dot and a black woman Isabelle doesn’t recognize are seated, their hands intertwined between them as they talk.

Dot looks up and smiles at Alec, waving at him, joined then by the woman next to her, the woman’s smile just as wide as Dot’s. Alec walks over to them, along with Isabelle.

“Dot, Cat, this is my sister, Isabelle,” Alec says, quite loudly in order to be heard over the music. “Izzy, you remember Dot, and this is her girlfriend, Catarina Loss.”

Isabelle recognizes the name; Catarina is a warlock living in New York, but somehow their paths had never crossed until now. She smiles and shakes each woman’s free hand, and she only gets a second to take in the way they’re leaning into each other, the way they’re sitting with their thighs pressed together despite there being more than enough room on the couch, before Alec is tugging her along to the bar.

His eyes land on Magnus, and it still fascinates Isabelle how clearly you can see the exact moment it happens. Between the way Alec’s eyes light up and his shoulders relax, between how the brightest smile spreads across his face and how he starts walking faster, it’s impossible to miss. Alec lets go of Isabelle’s hand and steps into place beside Magnus, whose expression mirrors Alec’s own, and they share a quick kiss before Alec greets everyone else. Izzy waves at everyone, all of them greeting her with smiles.

Magnus gestures to the bartender and then to Alec and Izzy, and they both order drinks, which come served with rainbow flags in them. They all raise their glasses, and Isabelle takes a sip of the cocktail, and moves over closer to Simon. They talk for a while, and Izzy finishes with her drink just as he’s filling her in on how he got a new gig for next week. He’s in the middle of describing the venue when Isabelle sees a very familiar face entering the VIP area.

Maia is wearing a simple off-the-shoulder white dress, a long gold necklace the only jewelry Izzy makes out. The dress fits her perfectly and cuts off mid thigh, leaving Maia’s legs on display, and the heeled booties she’s wearing only accent them more. Her hair is styled as usual, and she has a bright smile on her face as she goes to greet Dot and Cat.

Izzy jumps a bit at the tap on her shoulder, finding an amused Simon looking at her. She lightly punches his shoulder and he laughs, taking a sip of his drink. He finishes it just as Maia makes her way to the bar, greeting everyone with an enthusiastic wave. She goes closer to Magnus and Alec, taking to them for a few moments before turning to Isabelle and Simon.

Up close, Izzy can see how flawless Maia’s makeup is, how it makes her appear glowing, how her eyes stand out even more than usual. She also notices a small pin on Maia’s dress, striped in different shades of pink. Maia hugs Simon briefly, and then turns to Izzy, opening her arms.

It’s not the first time they’ve hugged, but it still sends shivers down Izzy’s spine when Maia’s arms wrap around her. She’s warm and solid in Izzy’s arms, and the perfume she’s wearing is the one she always wears, flowery without being overly sweet, a scent Izzy has come to associate with Maia. They part slowly, one of Maia’s hands lightly caressing the entire length of Izzy’s arm, and the touch leaves a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

Simon excuses himself, moving over to Luke and Raphael, sending a pointed look Izzy’s way before turning his back to her and Maia. Maia leans over to the bar, getting the bartender’s attention and ordering. She gestures Izzy closer, and then they’re both standing at the bar, facing away from the club and everyone in the VIP section.

Two shot glasses are placed in front of them, and Maia takes both, handing one to Izzy. She leans in closer, her breath tickling Izzy’s cheek as she says, “I’m really glad you’re here.”

And Izzy absolutely melts, a warm feeling settling into her heart, and she swears her brain shuts down for a moment when Maia leans back the tiniest bit, enough to look Izzy in the eyes, but still so close.

Close enough to kiss.

The thought jolts through Isabelle, and she recognizes it as the thing she wants most, but also as something she isn’t supposed to want. _No_ , she tells herself, she’s allowed to want this, allowed to think about this, no matter what her jolt reaction says. She takes a deep breath, raising her glass against Maia’s, and says, “To being yourself.”

Maia grins and nods, clinking her glass against Isabelle’s and they both down their shots, setting their glasses on the bar when they do. They stand there for a bit, just observing the crowd, before Maia takes Izzy’s hand and asks her if she wants to dance. Izzy nods immediately, not even truly processing Maia’s words with the way their hands seem to fit so perfectly together. They make their way to the dance floor, and the song that’s playing isn’t exactly slow, but it’s slower than ones before it, more sensual.

Maia turns, now facing Izzy, and her hands got to Izzy’s hips, eyes questioning. Izzy gives Maia a smile, and nods, hoping the way her heart is racing or how her skin feels on fire where Maia’s hands are isn’t obvious on her face. Maia smiles and then starts moving with the music, using her hold on Izzy’s hips to get her moving as well. For the first few moments, that’s the only thing actually getting Izzy to move, but then she slowly places her hands on Maia’s bare shoulders, instantly aware of how soft her skin is, despite the strong muscle underneath. Maia just keeps smiling at her, and moment by moment, Izzy relaxes, gets lost in the music and the girl in front of her. Dancing is something she’s good at, something she always managed to surrender to, and that’s no different now.

She’s distantly aware of the songs changing, but pays it little mind, and then someone bumps into her from behind, breaking her trance and apologizing immediately, but moving on through the crowd just as quickly. And suddenly, Izzy finds herself closer to Maia, their bodies flush together, their faces a breath apart. The entirety of the club seems to fade away, the music becoming distant, the air feels more charged, and Izzy feels like the world is now only this moment. Her gaze drops to Maia’s parted lips, and then back up to her eyes, and while Izzy isn’t a stranger to this look on someone’s face, seeing it on Maia’s makes her heart skip a beat.

The moment is broken when the crowd screams, and for a beat Izzy is scared something had gone wrong, but as she looks over the crowd and then at the VIP section, it seems that whatever song started playing is the only reason for the crowd’s reaction. She looks at Maia again, and her heart sinks when she takes in Maia’s unsure gaze and the lack of her smile. Maia drops her hands from Izzy’s hips, and Izzy misses the touch immediately. She takes one of Maia’s hands, guiding them outside. They show the stamps on their wrists to the guard, and he assures them they can come back in at any point. Izzy makes a turn into a small, but thankfully well-lit alley, close enough to the club that the music is still clear.

“Are you okay?” Izzy asks, crossing her arms across her chest. Maia looks at her, still unsure and wary, and the silence stretches for a few moments before Maia eventually breaks it.

“I’m okay if you’re okay, I hope what happened back there didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

Izzy is shaking her head before Maia even finishes speaking, and takes a step closer to her. She waits until Maia looks up, their gazes meeting.

“I’m okay, I promise,” she says, and Maia relaxes instantly, her smile back in place, and the world seems a bit more right. They watch each other for a few moments, a less intense mirror of their moment in the club. And Izzy can’t stop thinking about kissing Maia, but standing outside, with no music and dancing filling her soul, no charged energy of the crowd, doubt finds its way into her mind.

Was their moment just a moment, did it mean anything in regards to Maia’s feelings? Was Maia worried about Izzy being comfortable dancing with her, or any girl for that matter, or worried that Izzy wouldn’t have wanted to kiss her?

_No more running and hiding._

“And if what almost happened back there had actually happened, it wouldn’t have made me uncomfortable, either,” she says, her heart hammering inside her chest. Maia eyes widen, but there’s a spark of something kind of like hope inside them, and she moves closer to Izzy.

“Are you sure?” she whispers, her breath ghosting over Izzy’s face, and Izzy has to close her eyes for a second, overwhelmed in the best way.

“I’m sure if you’re sure,” Isabelle replies, opening her eyes, and then everything seems to happen in slow motion. One of Maia’s hands goes to her cheek, followed by Izzy’s hands finding Maia’s waist, and they both lean in, meeting halfway.

The moment their lips touch, Izzy’s world shatters and is revived, and she feels out of balance, yet as solid and real as ever. Maia’s lips are soft and warm against hers, and each movement feeds the fire going through her veins, but also the calm in her mind. Kissing Maia is somehow most loud and most quiet thing she’s ever experienced, and Izzy never wants it to end.

“Wow,” Izzy breathes out as their lips eventually, unfortunately, part, and Maia leans her forehead against Izzy’s, neither of them moving away. Maia lets out a soft laugh, smiling like the sun, and it’s one of the most beautiful things Izzy has ever seen.

“My thoughts exactly.”


End file.
